


Born To Kill

by smallbutsmart



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Clato - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbutsmart/pseuds/smallbutsmart
Summary: Clove Green is a smart girl struck by tragedy.Cato Boyer is a rich kid that's had it all.This is their story.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Bree. If you're reading this note it means you survived the first chapter. I wrote this when I was fifteen so... bare with me. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, or at least weren't completely terrified by it. Any suggestions / constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> (Changes may be made to this).

I swirl and turn in my bed in any possible way. I haven’t been sleeping lately, Rilus hasn’t come home, maybe he’s dead. It would be the better thing, if he dies the district would take care of us send us to an orphanage and, if we are lucky to a foster home.

In district two there are a lot of couples that can’t have kids, and that would do anything to have them. Of course, Cassidy would be the first one in being adopted; everyone loves a sweet and caring girl like her. I don’t think that someone want to call ‘daughter’ to a seven-year-old thief.

I turn around one more time, this time I am facing the window, you can the moon and a couple star from here. I’m sure that mother is watching over us. It would be better if she could actually help us, but I don’t think she can do much being dead.

Somehow I’m asleep, I can’t say I had the best of dreams, the nightmares are back.

This time, is different, the pain is more real. I can feel the needles breaking through my arms, my legs, my body. The cold steel sending chills down my back, just doing everything more painful.

Darkness, cold darkness is all I feel after, everything just leaving me emptier than ever.

I open my eyes heavily, allowing my sight to adapt, I roll seeking to remove the feeling of laziness. I can’t though, something is not letting me.

—“What the h-” — I turn round, just to see the body of the Little Cassidy deeply asleep. She has so much peace in her sleep, watching her sleeping is the closest thing to watching an angel.

I wish she could just stay like that, without worries, just her being happy. But this is not a happy world, this is a cruel world that doesn’t care about children suffering and becoming assassins just to bring ‘glory and pride’ to a district that hasn’t done anything but hurt them leaving them to their fate.

—“Cassidy, wake up” — I shake her as hard as I could, that girl sleeps like a bear.

—“School is in fifteen, ¡go take a shower!” — The little girl with eyes identical to mine gets up clearly angry and snarls in her way to the bathroom. She knows that if she doesn’t obey they’ll be a punishment. I can’t make her believe everything is color pink, when it is not. Not since mom died.

—“I told you I didn’t want you here when I came back!” — Rilus is here; I locked the door and get prepared to start another fight with my ‘loving father’.

—“You know, it would be easier to do if you came home every day” — I could hear his footsteps coming nearer, the unmistakable sound of his working boots beating the fragile wooden floor, the tinkling of the empty liquor bottles and his heavy breathing.

Cassidy had finished dressing and was curled up in a ball in one of the corners of the room. The last fight didn’t come out very good; I have a scar that will make me remember it for the rest of my life. If he hadn’t insulted my mother everything would be different.

Rilus began to knock on the door frantically, hoping for a response. My sister put her hands on her knees and placed her head there, trying to scare off thoughts, not to focus on the problem.

—“Open the fucking door, Clove! I know you’re there” — his voice was raspy, it seemed more to a growl, from all the alcohol he had drunk.

—"I didn't know you're now a Soothsayer, Rilus” — I said with sarcasm, and a little touch of mockery in my voice.

—“Don’t be stupid and open the door!” — His anger was growing with every second that passed; I knew that it would not last long before exploding.

—"If you want to get in, do it yourself"— I walked away from the door as far as I could, Cassidy drowned a cry. I went to her hugged her, affection has never been my thing, but it is the only thing that calms her.

—"Listen to me Cassidy, I want you to hide under the bed and don't leave until I say so, ok?" — I whispered clearly in her ear, in an order tone.

—“But… what about you? If he does something to you… I don’t want to be alone” — her voice began to break, and some sobs escaped her throat.

—"I'll be good; I know what I'm doing. Now go and hide" — I helped her to get up and hide and then I went for my knife, it was nothing out of the ordinary, only a kitchen knife sharp enough to make an injury that can distract Rilus long enough to escape.

Just when I was taking the knife out of the trap in the drawer, the door opened, revealing a clearly drunk figure. Rilus broke out the bottles to the sides of my room causing glass to fly and me in the face. Even if they didn’t hurt me a lot; I still felt a few drops of blood make their way down my face.

—"Stupid brat, why you don’t obey? I'm your fucking father!" - Right, if you call father someone that is never at home, that never pay attention to you and leaves you to take care of your little sister…

—“And what a father you are…”— I crossed my arms over my chest, keeping the knife in the back of my pants.

—“Don’t you dare insult me” — he took me by the wrist and sent me flying towards my bed.

—"Is what you deserve, since the day my mother died you haven’t done anything more than get drunk"— It wasn’t my intention that he listened, but he did, and that was the drop that spilled the glass.

He came closer, with his hand made fists, ready to hurt me. I leaned in my forearms, feigning surrender, that confused him a bit, just enough to give me the time to take out my weapon.

A smile spread across my face when I saw his surprised expression, Rilus started backing when I began to play with the knife in my hands. I can’t say I know how to use it properly, but I’ve practice enough to hurt someone his size.

— “Are you scared, Rilus?” — with every step I made he retreated one.

—“Clo… leave that Clove!” — He stumbled one of the broken glass and fell to the ground cutting his hands with more broken glass.

—“How does it feel, huh Rilus? How does it feel to be on the other side, helpless, scared?” — He tried to examine his wound, but he couldn’t fix his sight in one hand.  
Despite all that he has made to us something stopped me, I couldn’t kill him, after all he is my father and I’m sure Cassidy is watching I will not take away her innocence, I will not allow it if I can avoid it.

—“You are speechless… what a surprise. I think maybe I should help you a little” — I approached him and buried my knife in his left leg.

The cry of pain that escaped his lips was gratifying; I stare at him for a moment how he was suffering, I really wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel everything that my sister and I have suffered, but that wasn’t my goal, not today.

—“Cassidy, run!” — I kept pointing the knife at Rilus while I made sure that my sister went down safe and sound.

I saw Rilus out of the corner of my eye, while I was helping her get out of the window she was always had a phobia of heights.

I made the mistake of leaving him alone, a couple of seconds, long enough for somehow managed stand up and take me down, knife in hand.  
He had both of his hands on my shoulders making it impossible to move, his eyes went from my scared face to the sharpened piece of steel in my hand.  
—“Don’t you know that the children shouldn’t play with knives?” — He laughed stupidly.

I tried to free myself but it was impossible, Rilus is twice as large, and is much stronger than me for his work in the quarries.

— "Now whom got his tongue cut off, huh?" —

In a moment of despair I lifted my leg hitting him in the crotch, forcing him to swing and fall to the ground. I took the knife he had taken from me and jumped out the window.

When I landed from fall of the second floor, I was expecting to see Cassidy waiting behind the tree where we used to play, but she wasn’t there.

I started shouting her name but nobody answered, maybe this nightmare **can** get worse.  
 


	2. II

—“Cassidy, answer me!” — Damn it. My hands were sweating, my legs trembling and my sister was nowhere to be found.  If a peacekeeper finds her… I’ll never forgive myself.

I had walked about a mile, when I started to hear sobs; I got closer to them until I stumbled upon a small figure curled up in a ball. I turned it too see who it was, it was her.

—“Cassidy, are you ok?” — She freaked out a bit when I said her name; my voice sounded weird one octave higher than normal.

She raised her head; her hair was everywhere, trapped in her skin by the tears. She had puffy red eyes and some crimson specks all over her little face. Had she been crying all this time?

—"You don't know how worried I was don't you ever do that again Cassidy Green!" I thought I was never going to find you, or worse, that someone had seen you. Do you know what peacekeepers do to the children that walk loose out there in the night? When I tell you to wait there... "-I couldn’t go on, her arms were tightly wrapped around me choking my words.

I returned the hug, it felt good. I sent my hand to her back just strong enough for her to, yet soft and comforting. I never show this side of me, but who cares I found her and I will never let her go, is all I have left.

—"Clove, I thought you were dead" – she whispered in my ear, with her still broken voice.

 —"Cassidy don’t think that, everything will be alright. I’ll always take care of you, and I’ll never leave you understand? We'll be fine as long as we are together” — We stayed there for a while, in our tight embraced having a ‘sister’s moment’ as Cass say.

 

But something ended with our adorable moment, just when I thought everything was over heard footsteps coming towards us. Cassidy shouted, I covered her mouth with my hand.

At that time you could hear a pin drop on the cold floor of the street.

Without thinking, I changed to defense position with my sister to my back. My hand flew to the knife that was still in my pants, we stepped back a few steps seeking not be seen.

The footsteps were getting closer, the light breeze made us tremble.

I went to see if the coast was clear, my sister stayed behind.

When we arrived, there was nobody, whoever had been was no longer there. I turned around expecting to meet with a frightened face, reflection of mine. There was nothing, Cassidy was gone...

 

She couldn’t do it alone, she wouldn’t leave me, and it was supposed that we would be together in this. I was going to protect her.

I looked everywhere, if Rilus finds her, her life will be a living hell.

A corner, an alley, a street and still nothing. She was nowhere to be seen, she had vanished like a ghost.

— "Looking for this?" — A tall boy probably in his twenties came out of nowhere, his white uniform glowed in the dark... he was a peacekeeper.

 The man was holding Cassidy's by the neck and cutting off her breathing, her weak arms trying to break free, but it was useless, he was strong.

 —"Let her go!" —I cried, I was scared and it showed in my voice.

 —"Why?" — He smiled mischievously

 —"She is dying leave her already!"—The peacekeeper seemed to be enjoying this too much for my taste, I wouldn’t say that witness my sister death is fun.

—"That’s so lovely; you want to save your sister." It’s a pity that she hasn’t much time alive... "—he tighten his grip around Cassidy’s neck."

 She tried to breathe, to cling to life but all she could do was accept that she wouldn’t get out of this alive... But ...

—"How do you know she’s my sister?" — I got closer to him, curiosity taking over me.

The confusion crossed his face for a second, as if he remembered that he said something he shouldn’t. He stepped back a little and loosened his grip on my sister.

So if I keep pushing, maybe he will let her go. That is my best option. No, it’s my only option.

—"It's rude not to answer your mom didn’t taught you manners?" — Now he was really confused, he surely wasn’t a child facing him.

— "You're braver than I thought. Or maybe you're just stupid; you shouldn’t challenge the peacekeepers. After all we are here to end with slags like you "— scum ... I wouldn’t refer to myself as slag. Rebel, yes, needed, maybe, but never as slag.

—"So why don’t you just arrest me and release her? After all I'm the scum "— that gave him something to think about, he was silent a long time, the more time he spends thinking, more time I have to create a plan.

Cassidy was safe for now; the peacekeeper had lowered his guard and now he only had one hand slightly squeezing my sister’s neck.

I remembered the knife that was still resting in the back pocket of my pants.

—"I'm afraid I can’t do that, baby. The rules are strict when it comes to children who are away from home after curfew "— Of course I do, they don’t cease to remind us that they have the power and if we violate one of their rules, no matter how silly it may seem, they’ll punish us.

Not respecting the curfew is one of the worst things you can do, not many know why it was imposed, or at least not that they tell us. It has existed since I can remember and if you're not at home at nine o'clock, the punishment is torture, and no one has survived.

—"Sure, and you are a person who follow rules" — I said with some sarcasm in my voice.

 

He looked at me, then at his uniform and then at me again, as it was something too obvious to answer.

Cassidy was more frightened than ever, her face as pale as a sheet of paper made her small and abundant freckles pop.

_I just hope this works..._

—"So you like to bother children, right? What are adults to much of a challenge for you, agent ... "— I saw his elegant plaque that engraved the name Lynch Swiftahole in some kind of cursive writing.

— "Swiftahole" — he looked at me with anger, just the reaction I expected.

Her hand flew to his gun, leaving my sister free ... petrified, but free.

My hand did the same and within a couple seconds I had the sharp knife in my right hand. Lynch looked everywhere, as if he was looking for someone.

— "Do you plan to hurt  _me_?" — He opened his eyes wide and tightened his grip on his weapon.

—"If you do not release her, I'll have to do it" — I pointed my head to my sister's jelly and tried to put the most welcoming smile, It didn’t work well, Cassidy still returned a smile of compassion and gratitude.

I felt a knot in my stomach, why is she thanking me? I was the one who always got us in trouble, I've done nothing but harm her and still she never fails to trust me.

That gave me the strength to throw against the six feet of pure muscle and brute force known as Lynch Swiftahole.

My action only made him to drop my sister completely and stagger a bit. He put his hand to his face, in self-defense.

—"Nice reflexes agent. You know, the first thing you protect is what matters most to you?" — I smiled for a few seconds, before he grabbed my small torso and threw me a few feet away.

I screamed in pain, right after hearing something break, hopefully it’s not the spine if not I’m totally screwed.

I turned my body to the left, where the fight had just occurred that I'm sure will lead me to death or jail. I met Cassidy, scared to death in a corner, watching from a distance.

I was going to go with her, when I decided to turn around expecting to find the moon or something that attracts the attention of a five year old instead, I found the face of extreme rage of Lynch, I bet you he thought I'd be dead.

 I can’t die now; there are people who need me. Well, maybe just one, but I would give my life for her.

—"Bad luck Lynch it was just the ankle" — I finally could catch my breath and say a few words.

— "Your father wasn’t wrong, you are the most stubborn girl I've ever known" — my father ... he told everything to Lynch? Impossible, he never leaves the quarries, or the crazy Seerick bar, I doubt he can make his feet coordinate a larger distance.

—"Smart girl, it’s a shame that we have to kill you" — smart girl? Kill? Who does he think he is to say that, he can’t decide this, only the head of the peace officers can make those decisions not his stupid licks boots.

My hand closed and became tight fists. I was tired of everyone doing what they want with me that think they can handle and manipulate me to their benefit, from having to endure the beatings, insults and tantrums that everyone believes I deserve.

So I did the first thing that came to my mind, I threw the knife to Swiftahole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it this far, or you clicked the link for the notes. Either way, thanks for giving this chapter a chance. Any suggestions are extremely appreciated. 
> 
> -B.


	3. III

The world stopped spinning, the birds stopped singing, and time stopped running. The only thing that crossed my mind was that I should get us out of here as soon as possible and find a place to sleep.

All I heard was my strong and quick heart beating through my ears.

Lynch's face contorts in a thousand and one ways containing a different emotion every five seconds. All existing expressions passed through his eyes, from the unmistakable sadness to worry.

What surprised me the most was that he did not say a word he just stood there wrapped in his own bubble.

He didn’t move when my rusty knife was embedded in his left arm. His only reaction to the attack was to remove the bloody blade from his arm and evaluate his injury, nothing serious, nothing the Capitol medicine can’t cure.

—"Stop watch it Lynch, it won’t magically disappear just because you're watching it" — this was becoming something boring and overwhelming.  
Not knowing if you're going to die or not, if they're going to put you in jail for the rest of your life or just leave you alone in the woods and let you die of hunger and cold.

All this would be easier if I knew that this is my destiny, maybe I could come up with a plan ... right, a plan that fails like this. Nothing goes according to the 'plan' is actually the furthest thing from the plan that we could be the worst circumstances.

We’ve escaped from worse places; I know we can get through this ... if I only knew how to exactly do it.

— "Stupid Girl do you think I don’t know that? I've been hurt before. You know, I'm not just a pretty face I can also be deadly "— I rolled my eyes with his response, I bet if you search for the word arrogant in the dictionary Lynch's face appear as main definition.

—"I am sorry to break your bubble of happiness but... Let's just say that if you knew how to defend yourself that wound wouldn’t be open, would it?” — He could have killed me since the moment he saw me, why didn’t he do it? Why does he clings to have two girls paralyzed with fear? Whatever it is, I'm sure it has something to do with Rilus.

—"Stop talking, you just make things worse" – he took his hair in his hands and pulled desperately at it.

I got up trying not to move the broken ankle too much barely containing the pain and maintaining an expressionless face. I have to be strong; I have to be strong, for Cassidy, for me, for our future, if we have one.

—"Why didn’t you kill me?" — I leaned my head a little to the right and took a few steps towards him wondering how a peacekeeper can be so ... useless.  
The peacekeepers are supposed to be smart, agile, fearless, afraid of anything but Lynch ... Lynch seemed almost scared of me.

—"You had many opportunities; you could do it from afar. Or when you find us, you can do right now, when we’re distracted, but you didn’t. "— I began to surround him putting him nervous, discovering who he really is.

—"You can’t because you're not a true peacekeeper, are you? Of course, if that's your real name. You haven’t killed us because you've never done it and never will. Do you know why I think so? Because you're a total coward "— I stood right in front of him, looking into his eyes daring him to do something about it.

—"I am not a coward Clove, I'm not a fucking coward!" —If he is not a coward, I'm not Clove Green either.

—"Prove it" – I crossed arms over my chest putting all my weight on the good leg. The adrenaline was running through my veins, I needed to keep it that way, without adrenaline in my system I would faint and there would no one who saves Cassidy.

—"Unlike you I don't need to prove anything to anybody" —He mimicked my position, mocking me.  
—"That's not what I've seen in the square, when all of you are together, you know to receive orders from your superior" — I saw his jaw tense when I mentioned the guy who is the captain of the peacekeepers in the district, Kaile Madison.

—"Is out of respect, which is something I fear you will never be able to understand "

—"I think you’re afraid" —I changed my body position to defense; unfortunately I had already lost my blade, although running would work just as well this time.  
His hand flew to his belt, where he kept all his weapons, from a gun to some handcuffs. I was surprised when he pull out a pair of shuriken stars and positioned himself ready to attack, with a mischievous smile forming in his face.

Each shuriken occupied one of the holes between his fingers. Eight, I had to dodge eight sharp blades and knowing Lynch he would throw them right to the vital points.

My heart was beating faster and faster, the shuriken gusts seemed endless. I had already dodged twenty of them, but Lynch was taking more from his 'magic bag'.  
I had made attempts to return the attacks; none of them had even reached halfway the target.

When I could send one a far enough distance he had already run out of his prized stars. His next step, come running towards me with outstretched arms just at the height of my throat.

I dodged his attack just in time, grabbing all the stars I could with my hands cutting myself in the process.

I ran to the corner of a building that would use as a shield me while Lynch seeks me desperate... so desperate that he wouldn’t notice someone standing right behind him, shame that I realized too late. When I tried to do something his face was already in my way.

I will never forget the crazy and red eyes, the maniacal smile and his hands stiff in my neck. Lynch had lost the little sanity he had left, and was ready to complete the task that was assigned to him and kill me once and for all.

I couldn’t breathe, cry, talk, nothing. Tears began to form in my eyes ready to fall, without any effort they fell down my cheeks making me feel the cold wind drying them.

At least I know I will die protecting my sister and not for some stupid reason.

Lynch's hands loosened their grip on me, and I could breathe or at least grab some air, but I didn’t feel the air get to my lungs it is too late.

Swiftahole arms turned me until my back was leaning against his chest and his head fell to settle on my shoulder. I felt his heavy breathing wading through my hair and down to my ear.

—"Do you want to know why I didn’t kill you instantly? Well, I will tell you little Clove, you look like my daughter Laina, she died years ago, they took her away from me. 'Peacekeepers must take care of their reputation', but now that I can’t see your innocent face, now I can do it "— He released my neck for a minute and I instantly fell down on my knees begging for air.

The shuriken stars glowed beautifully under the moonlight, if I could only reach them.

I saw that Lynch thundered his knuckles one by one then his neck and apparently would continue to have thundered every bone in his body. So I quietly crawled into the knives and hid them in my hand. I went back to my place and I became the frightened little girl who was here only a few moments ago, just in time.  
Swiftahole walked towards me hungry for blood, a hunger that only my blood can quench.

He won’t do it, he won’t kill me, you have to defend yourself Clove just take a deep breathe do whatever you have to do to save your neck.

—"Do you want to say a few words to your sister before you know ... die?" — I stiffened at his words, but I kept quiet, my sisters know everything I would tell her anyways.

—"I thought so, now where were we?" — He got me up from the ground with one hand, I lowered my eyes to try to see where I was, but everything was blurry. I take a lead on his uniform, if it ends up red I would mean that I reach my target.

I closed my eyes, took the deepest breath I could and threw a star to where I remember the peacekeeper body was.

Seconds later, I fell again with my butt onto the ground; I walked away from him as far and fast as possible and ran into the woods.

Finding Cassidy wouldn’t be that hard, I just have to look to the treetops and see her yellow shoes, and I would know exactly where she is.

I couldn’t scream, besides my throat burns like fire I don’t want to have to deal Swiftahole again. When I find him I'll get rid of him, I’ll hide him and make it look like it was a robbers attack or just bury him.

—"Clove I'm here"— the soft whisper of her voice made my heart leap from joy, I wanted to shout her name and hold her until my arms ached, but instead I just turned to see her round little face. The first thing she did was point to something behind me, with concern in her eyes.

Trees, trees and more trees was all I saw until a hand landed on my lips violently. My instincts told me to scream, but that is clearly out.  
The person's hands were not as large as Lynch’s, but the force with which they’re putting pressure in my lips was amazing. Something told me that he had done this before.

An accomplice, maybe it was Lynch's assistant, tried to free myself from his grip but it was too strong.

I bit his hand and when he was off guard I buried a star on his or her right arm and leg.

—"What the hell? All I wanted to do was to help! I knew I shouldn’t do this "— the guy said something I couldn’t hear.

—"Who are you and what are you doing here?" – I said in a firm voice, but it broke at the half of the sentence.

—"I was trying to help you , but I think it was a bad idea, I better get out of here" – He removed the two sharp blades from his body with a surprising calm then stood up and dusted off his pants. Soon I was watching his back going away and entering in the darkness.

—“What a way to help, you know. You could have said you were a good guy or something ... "—the boy, who was about nine and had dirty blonde hair, heard me talk and kept walking when I finished.

Cassidy took my hand and I saw the saddest look I had seen in her eyes, a look that said that he was our last chance. So I filled my lungs and screamed as loud as I could.

—"Wait, I think we could use a little help" – I swallowed my pride and ran to him.

He turned completely before we crashed and sighed.

—"Fine, but there are some things you should know and understand before I can do anything for you" – I shrugged my shoulders and started listening.

—"First of all, I was never here, much less helping you. Second, you’ll do everything I say when I say it and without a word. And if we see each other again don’t bother to say hello, I will not answer anyway. Got it? "—I hadn’t noticed that my arms were crossed and I had a grimace on my face.

—"I'll do it with one condition"—he nodded, and waited to analyze what I had to say.

—"Your name"— I couldn’t leave with a complete stranger after all. He was a little surprised but then smiled at me.

—"Cato" —


End file.
